Yugioh: Revolution
by NiteMiroku
Summary: I'm not good at this, but i guess you would say that its like taking the cast of Yugioh, putting them in ancient egypt and thru in 3 modern day people. Not to mention all the war going on in Ancient Egypt. Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

_________________________________________________________  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
This story takes place in Ancient Egypt. It starts out with Yugi and the gang in Egypt having to face different foes who want to take over the throne of Egypt. Characters from the future will come later on in the story, and what they go through happens in the present. But still, all of the events occur in ancient egypt.   
  
(_)- anything between () are thoughts of the character Tyrone.  
  
*- Tyrone's number one phrase that he uses all the time   
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
YUGIOH:  
  
REVOLUTION  
  
Chapter 1: A rip in time  
  
"That's enough!" shouted an heroic voice. "You shall leave this village alone and my opponent will be you!"  
  
The youth had tall, spiky, red, purple, yellow hair. He wore a vest of royal purple and white pants which was a color of purity. All those that watched could tell just by the way he walked that he was sure about his dueling skills and doubted with all his heart that anyone in all of Egypt could beat him. He was the supreme ruler Yami, all who dared challenged him found themselves in the Shadow Realm, a dark dimension of eternal suffering.  
  
The villain that he spoke to was bald and had big brown eyes. He had yellow skin and had many piercings all of over his body. He went by the name of Strings, the quiet one.  
  
"Do you really thank you can stop me now, King Yami? The revolution is coming, you and your followers will all-" Strings, the quiet one, began saying.  
  
Before Strings could finish his sentence, a big fist came zipping through the air and smashed up against the sligthly deformed lips of the boy.  
  
"Sorry, Yam, but this freaky little gnome looking revolutionist is not worth your trouble. You really should start recruiting more priests to help you handle these underlings. They're really nothing but pests, not even worth your trouble," Jonouchi, Yami's life long friend, claimed.  
  
Jonouchi waved his hands through his long blonde hair and folded the color on his white shirt.   
  
"I'm sorry Jonouchi, but in order to put an end to this revolutionist, I must defeat him in this kind of Shadow Game in order to put an end to his meddling for good. Strings, the quiet one, I challenge you!" shouted King Yami.  
  
Strings got back up with a nasty bruise on his eye and a few teeth dropping from his mouth.  
  
"I accept your challenge Pharoah and I'll battle you with my most powerful monster! I summon from the pits of the Shadow Realm the indestructable creature known only as the Revival Jam!"  
  
Strings raised his hand up into the air. Shadow Energy seeped out of his body and into the ground as he commanded a stone tablet to rise from a ground made of dirt. Yami could sense the amount of Shadow Energy coming from Strings and only smirked. A brown stone tablet rose from the ground and on it was an irregular-shaped monster with big ugly eyes holes and a nasty looking mouth.  
  
"Now, Revival Jam!" hollered Strings, "Release your migth upon Yami and his friend and then this entire village. HA HA HA!"  
  
A beam came from out of the stone tablet and took the form of the monster that had been shown on the tablet. In reality, the Revival Jam monster was blue and kept jiggling its plasma-made body around and around.  
  
"You're rigth Strings, the Revival Jam monster is as good as indestructable..." Yami began to say.  
  
"What Yam? You gotta be kidding me! You always told me that every monster has its weakness, whether it be in the form of a spell, a trap, or another monster. C'mon Yam, you just have to find it!" exclaimed Jonouchi.  
  
"Thank you for your cheering, Jonouchi, but it really isn't necessary. I'm afraid I don't have any spells that can get me out of this predicament, but I know I have a monster with a strong enough blast!" explained Yami. "Strings, to combat your Revival Jam, I'm going to summon my Summoned Skull!"  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Strings moaned.  
  
"You're in for it now, Strings! Summoned Skull's going to be on Revival Jam's ass like white on a hebrew!"  
  
Yami summoned a stone tablet from the ground with the shape of a monstrous looking demon on it. A beam came out of the tablet and took a monstrous form. It had no elbows, but long arms and horrible sharp claws. It had purple wings on its back with white lining. The most hideous thing about it was its face. It had glowing purple eyes with curved horns and a nasty mouth with unevenly shaped teeth.  
  
"I dare you to attack me, Pharoah, my monster will just keep coming back again and again until your monster eventually runs out of stregnth. Go on, do what you can to save your precious village."  
  
"I will Strings. Summoned Skull, Lighting Strike attack at full power!"  
  
The Summoned Skull monster that Yami summoned began to glow with electricity. He used every volt of electricity he had and shot it out at the Revival Jam.  
  
"Wait, Summoned Skull, that's too much energy! You'll destroy the entire village- neigh, even more!" Yami cried.  
  
But it was too late for him. He could do nothing as Summoned Skull shot his horrific giant thunder bolt at the Revival Jam. The thunder bolt came down slowly but it hit the ground and caused a powerful explosion. Little did Yami know, that the power of his Summoned Skull's attack caused a rip in time.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A new hero walked toward a red car, which was the only one in a Wal-Mart parking lot. He shook his head as he walked there in disapprovement. If anyone else had been there on this Memorial Day, they would have seen that the red car was full of smoke and that no one could see inside. The hero in his blue and white South Pole shirt with matching logo blue pants and white Du-rag on, went up to the car and started knocking on the window. Someone inside rolled it down and let the smoke come out. The youth stuck his hand inside and grabbed someone.  
  
"Doo Doo, if you don't get out from in there-- You're grandma would kill you if she found out!"  
  
"Hee hee hee... Doo Doo's grandma won't let him smoke with us!" joked the others.  
  
The youth pulled out his friend Doo-Doo right out of the car from his window, making the other people in the car laugh at him more.  
  
"Hey man, Tyrone, you can't be doing this. I don't let nobody embarrass me like this. Now I'm about to-" began Doo Doo.  
  
"Doo Doo, man shut-up. C'mon, Shelia and the girls is tryin to meet us at the mall. And here you is, smokin it up. C'mon we gotta to hurry and catch the bus," interrupted Tyrone.  
  
(Man, this pothead need to kick the habit. I can't be lookin for him like this all the time. And it's summer vacation... for such a best friend of mine, he need to pimp up the game*)   
  
Doo Doo and Tyrone ran as fast as the could to the bus stop from the Wal-Mart parking lot. The bus stop wasn't that far so they managed to make it there in no time since the other potheads were trying to run them over (they were high).  
  
"Dang, Doo Doo, I don't want to chill with none of yo' peeps anymore."  
  
"I'll holla back at that. I didn't even know they was that pressed over their money, yo."  
  
The two moaned aloud as the bus drove up to them. It almost left them since they were the only two people there.  
  
"C'mon kids, pay the bus fare: $2.00," commanded the bus driver.  
  
"2 dollas, c'mon homey, they only paid 1 dolla I bet," complained Doo Doo.  
  
"Well, you aren't them are you. Cough up the dough or walk to where your trying to go!"  
  
(Man, we don't never get a break, no matter where we go. Dang fat bus driver! I bet if I was to give him a sandwich it would all be cool)  
  
Doo Doo and Tyrone took out their two dollars and gave it to the busdriver. As they headed back on the bus Tyrone noticed that a good looking girl from his school named Julie was on the bus.  
  
"Go sit beside her," whispered Doo Doo.  
  
"No!" responded Tyrone quickly.  
  
The two kept going back and Tyrone managed to meet her gaze, but looked away. He was about to sit behind Doo Doo, until Doo Doo pushed him into the seat. Tyrone said excuse me and she smiled and scooted over. The two began talking about simple stuff like how there Summer Vacation was so far when a nasty aroma began to fill the air.  
  
"Aww, man! Tyrone, what the hell is that?" moaned Doo Doo.  
  
Just when they thought that things couldn't get any worse (what with the whole pay-an-extra-dollar thing), a smelly kid with knappy brown hair, an ugly green and brown shirt, came on the bus.  
  
"Oh no! Its that dirty foo from schoo, Rex Raptor. He freakin smell like a dang raptor. Aww man, we in for a bad bus ride now!" cried Doo Doo.  
  
Rex Raptor sat down in front of Doo Doo and pulled out a tape player and started listening to it. Doo Doo turned around and gave Tyrone a look (-_-), which soon turned into a wicked grin as he got an idea. Doo Doo stuck his hand into Rex's seat trying to grab his tape player.  
  
"What is he tryin to do?" asked Julie in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
Tyrone just shrugged as Doo Doo pulled the head phones out of the tape player so that the whole bus could hear what Rex was lisening to.  
  
"When the Raptor mates, the female makes crazy erotic noises as the male sticks-"   
  
Rex Raptor cut the tape player off before anyone else could hear what else was on the tape entitled "Prehistoric Mating." Everyone on the bus just laughed as the bus started back up again.  
  
"Woah, your dirty mister," claimed a little boy with an huge head and blue hair.  
  
"Man, we got Rex Raptor and Espa Roba on the bus. What is this, the freak convention!" Doo Doo shouted out loud.  
  
The bus kept going toward the mall until it got to mid town. When they got there, Julie noticed that all the power seemed to be out.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" questioned Julie.  
  
"I wouldn't know," answered Tyrone. "The rest of the town seems to be fine. It must be something in just this part of time."  
  
"Aww dang! Everyone, my battery is dead, so get yo' broke tails off my bus. Remember, I don't give refunds."  
  
Everyone started moaning. Tyrone ran off the bus trying to see what was going on. Doo Doo followed his boy and Julie wanted to see what was going on. Rex Raptor followed because he had a crush on Julie. The four teens walked in the streets then looked up to see an amazing sight.  
  
"Yo, what is that, man?" said Doo Doo in awe.  
  
In the sky was a big rip with a blue-whitish color on the inside of it.  
  
"It's a rip in the sky you Idiotsaurus!" joked Rex Raptor.  
  
Doo Doo was about to show Rex who was the idiot when Tyrone and Julie tried to hold him. While they tried to keep the calm, Julie happened to look up into the sky.  
  
"Hey guys," she whined, "that rip in the sky is getting closer."  
  
Everyone looked up and saw that the "rip" was almost right above them. The wind was blowing hard and stuff that was not latched down to the ground was being sucked into the rip. They ran as fast to grab onto something, but in vain. Rex was the first to go, then Doo Doo mumbling something about never smoking again. Julie started being sucked up with the pole she was attached to and Tyrone grabbed her. Both were sucked up into the rip, but they still held on to each other.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think of the first chapter. Kind of long, huh? Well, that's why it might be a while before the second one comes, but it will be here soon. Please review! 


	2. Gangstas in Ancient egypt

PROLOGUE  
  
All the event in this chapter occur in ancient egypt.  
  
(_)- anything between () are thoughts of the character Tyrone.  
  
*- Tyrone's number one phrase that he uses all the time   
  
YUGIOH:  
  
REVOLUTION  
  
Chapter 2: Gangstas in Ancient Egypt  
  
Tyrone opened his eyes and looked up into the sky. It was a nice clear day with a few clouds, much like the one that was in the present. But when he got up, he could tell that he was no longer in North Carolina. There was nothing but barren land all around him and he could see that afar off, there was smoke. Something was obviously burning, and he could only wonder what it was. He got up forgetting everything that had previously happened and went to see what was burning.  
  
He only had to walk a few footsteps to find out that it was an entire village on fire. People were running and screaming all over the village and it was a scene of utter chaos. There was no one there to put the fire out, nor was there a river nearby that the inhabitants could use to put the fire out. Unlike Doo Doo, Tyrone felt compassion upon the people, a feeling that he normally hid. He wanted to help them as much as he could, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He would only get himself killed. He even tried yelling "Stop, drop, and roll!" but no on listened.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! How do you like it Freed," sniveled a voice. "This is the power my Master has, he decides who lives and who dies in Egypt. If you are truly a monster, than you will enjoy every moment of these humans suffering. Do not let that human appearance you have fool you."  
  
"Egypt..." I repeated.  
  
(It can't be! No, I'm in North Carolina, and there is no burning village. That rip in the sky, it was just...)  
  
Tyrone stopped himself.   
  
(Just what? I don't even know.)  
  
But he did know that he wanted to know how he could get home. He walked closer toward the flame behind which the two people were talking.  
  
"Sangan, how dare you allow this to happen? This world is not ours, but the humans that dwell here. We have no right to destroy what is not ours. I will command the troops that King Yami has given me so that I can stop all monsters that try to take the lives of those that habit Egypt," Freed, the other voice, responded.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Sangan. "Freed the Matchless General... isn't that the title that the great King Yami himself gave to you. Ha, your nothing compared to my Master, and if he sees it fit, you will die here and now."  
  
Tyrone crept past the flame that was behind the two and got a good look at them. By taking a good look at the two, he could figure out who was who. Sangan had to be the little brown that looked like a hairball with green arms and legs and three eyes. Freed had to be the tall blonde one with blue eyes and clad in armor.  
  
Freed the Matchless General sheathed his sword and pointed it directly at the top middle eye of Sangan.   
  
"I have a message for your Master that you can give him in hell!" cried the general.  
  
Freed lifted his sword above his head and brought it down with great speed, skill, and power. Sangan only smirked as he lifted one hand pointed at the sword.  
  
"I use the magic spell, Curse of Fiend!" shouted Sangan.  
  
(What the hell? A spell! Damn fiend!)  
  
Freed stabbed his sword into the ground and bended down on one knee. He felt as if all his energy had been sapped from him and he was defenseless.  
  
"What did you do to me?" demanded Freed, infuriated.  
  
"My spell Curse of Fiend makes you defenseless and gives me the determination that you had behind my attack. How do you like it?" sneered Sangan.   
  
Freed's fustrated look turned into a wide grin.  
  
"Do you really think that your pathetic attack could help you defeat me. I doubt you could even make a dent in my armor, hairball."  
  
Sangan started grumbling, but then shook it off and opened his mouth and Tyrone could see an energy beam being created.  
  
"I have to help him..." Tyrone told himself aloud. "This guys not like the other one. He cares what happens to this world and maybe this King Yami could help me get back to North Carolina. They might even put me on the news for this!"  
  
"Who the hell is that?" roared Sangan.  
  
Tyrone made a scared face as he saw Sangan looking at him with infuriated eyes. Sangan clenched his fist with deep hatred just for the fact that Tyrone was a human and opened his mouth wider.   
  
"Die human," Sangan said coldly.  
  
"I told you to go to hell!" screamed Freed.  
  
His echo went throughout the village and nothing else could be heard. Not even the sound of Freed's still blade being stabbed into the back of Sangan. Afterwards, Freed startede breathing hard, feeling the effects of Sangan's spell even more. Tyrone ran over to Freed and tried to help him up.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to waste all of your energy on saving me (yeah right). If you can tell me where the nearest hospital is, I can take you to it," Tyrone said to Freed.  
  
"A hospital? What's that? Look, just take me to the nursing facility in the temple," Freed replied.  
  
"And where's the temple at?" asked Tyrone.  
  
"How could you not know? Now that I think about it, you have on some pretty wierd clothes. You're not a Persian are you? Look, King Yami doesn't have time for an attack right now!" answered Freed.  
  
"Now, I'm an American!"  
  
"A what? Are you with the Vikings? Look, King Yami doesn't have time for you either. Egypt doesn't even have time for you either."  
  
"No, I'm an American. Look, I'll explain it on the way, just tell me how to get to the temple."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Doo Doo jumped up, looked around, and the first thing he said was "Man, I have to stop getting high on such a regular basis!"  
  
He took a good look around and he realized that he had been laying in a big crater. He walked around the crater until he saw two bodies laying down.   
  
"Yep, I knew Debo put some stuff in dat weed. I must be on that good shit if there's a guy here with Sonic the Hedgehog on his head and a white man in goofy clothes. Lord, if you get me out of this hullicination, I'll kick the habit... for a few weeks... okay days... maybe hours..." Doo Doo tried to reason.  
  
Yami started moaning then looked up at Yami. He looked at Doo Doo's black Fat Albert shirt and black du-rag and let out a scream.  
  
"What the hell! We're going through famine, we don't have time to give water to idiots who going around attracting heat to themselves. Take those hot garments off!" commanded Yami.  
  
"Wigga, dis herre is my gearre. You just don't ask me to take it off like dat, homey."  
  
"You must be a hebrew..." mumbled Yami.  
  
"What the hell did you call me!" shouted Doo Doo.  
  
"Hey Yam, what's up with all the racket?" questioned Jonouchi just waking up.  
  
"Strings seems to be gone. I guess the power of my Summon Skull's attack did do the trick, but the new problem is this hebrew. He seems to have a problem with my laws."  
  
"Just leave it to me, Yam."  
  
"What then, WIGGA!"  
  
Jonouchi jumped up and he and Doo Doo started fist fighting. Jonouchi managed to get a right hand in, but then Doo Doo unleashed a barrage of right hands right in Jonouchi's jaw. Jonouchi fell back with a bleeding lip.  
  
"See wigga, I grew up in the bronx, then came to North Kakkalaki. I'm pimpin in dis bitch, don't even try to compare. Get back up pussy, so I can knock the shit out of you. Get up, punk!"  
  
"That's enough, slave!" hollered Yami. "I call upon the Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Yami stretched out both arms. The began to glow with a magnificent yellow light and the light took the shape of a sword.   
  
"Woah, special effects! Now I now I'm on the good shit!"   
  
"No, Yam. It's time that I show you my summoner skills and prove to you that I'm worthy to be one of your followers. I'll summon a monster strong enough to destroy this rebellious slave!"  
  
"Bring it on!" exclaimed Doo Doo.  
  
"Alright then! I summon from the depths of the Shadow Realm a powerful monster known only as the Flaming Swordsman," called Jonouchi, lefting up his hands.  
  
Jonouchi used his Shadow Energy to summon a stone tablet from the ground that was taller than he and Doo. The tablet had on it a picture of a monster that he called the flaming Swordsman. The swordsman came out of the tablet, wearing a blue and orange gown with a big burning sword. Jonouchi smiled, pleased with his monster.  
  
"Ha! A guy in a dress and a goofy hat that coems out of a stone tablet. Now this is a wierd hallucination," said Doo Doo, not bothering to think that this might be real.  
  
"Flaming Swordsman, attack the slave!"  
  
The swordsman jumped up and came down with his sword burning. Doo Doo just looked up stupidly not bothering to care what was happening, until he felt the heat coming from the sword. Once Doo Doo felt that heat and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Hey no fair! You know niggas don't like heat!"  
  
"Wait, Jonouchi! What the hell is a nigga, slave?"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Interesting, huh. Sorry to leave at such a point in the story, but I had to go. But out of the kindness of my heart, I will give you a few details of what happens in the next chapter:   
  
It seems Freed and Tyrone meet Yami at the great temple. Doo Doo is in prison, but gets out when everyone realizes that they still haven't found Julie. Yami, Tyrone, Jonouchi, Doo Doo, and Freed decide to check out a rumor about a new villain having a strange girl hostage and find that Julie is trapped by in a grueling dillema. 


End file.
